A New Beginning and A Different Story
by domlikesbacon
Summary: My friends and I have always wondered what it would be like to meet the SP gang. Author fulfillment and multiple Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Purely for my own awesomeness. Fletchress, Raelan and Valduggery. AU. ABANDONED.
1. First Encounters

**AN: Hey, I'm Huntress Nightshade as you know. Uhh... this is my first SP fanfic that's not a oneshot, takes place after Mortal Coil (probably) i forgot what happened in Dark Days. Coupling is Fletcherie and FletcherXOC. Characters might seem OOC, idk... oh yeah and since i have never lived in Haggard, i don't know what the weather is like, let alone what it looks like so i made my own version in my mind... it looks a lot like Australia (where i live) hope youhs don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own SP Derek Landy does, if i did, i would be a freaking billionaire, but i don't and I'm not.**

**R&R :)**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**

**First Encounters**

It was like any normal summer day in Haggard, sunny weather and big fluffy clouds in the sky. Everything was perfect. She was walking in the park with Fletcher, holding hands and joking around. Then suddenly, while they were racing to get ice-cream, Valkyrie stopped dead in her tracks and Fletcher bumped into her.

"VAL! Seriously? You expect me to believe that again?"

"Fletch... look." Valkyrie said in a small voice. She pointed, but Fletcher wasn't listening.

"...And look what you did to my hair! Really, you should give me a warning next time when you just randomly stop on a path okay?"

"Fletch!"

"Ready to apologise _already_?"

"Shut up and look!"

"Fine."

Fletcher turned to where Valkyrie was pointing and what he saw shocked him almost as much as it did Valkyrie.

Almost.

There were two teenagers having fun, both girls, about 17 and laughing, but _what_ they were doing was the thing that was freaking Valkyrie and Fletcher out. The girl with pitch black hair was _teleporting_ and _pushing at the air_.

"Oh, God. That girl's a Teleporter and Elemental rolled into one" Fletcher said with awe in his voice.

Then he turned his attention to the other girl, she had red streaks in her hair and was _lifting little objects without using her hands_. Telekinesis.

"And that girl is an Adept. What are they _doing_?" Said Valkyrie

"Quick, call Skulduggery. He would know what to do."

"Way ahead of you, Fletch. Oh my gosh, they could expose us."

"Yeah, i know, Val."

"Go and tell them to stop."

"Alrighty then." Fletcher said and ran off.

"Skulduggery, there's the two girls and they're using magic in public." That was it, no hi or hello, just to the point. That was Valkyrie.

"On my way."

A few minutes later, Skulduggery came in his Bentley. He rushed over to meet Valkyrie.

"Where are they?"

"Over by the trees over there, one's an Adept and the other's an Elemental/Teleporter thing."

"What? And they haven't had training? How is this possible?"

"I don't know Skulduggery."

"What's the Adept's power?"

"Telekinesis."

"Then she must be smart."

"Come on, we need to talk to them."

**Ooooh... cliffhanger... mwahahahaaaa! i am so evil! If i get at least 2 reviews, i will update... seriously, review. :)**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**


	2. A Rare Find

**WOOO! Next chapter! YEAH! Thanx for reviewing! I liked writing this story so much, that i will continue it, lots of reviews or not.**

**Oh, right... now i'm not sure about the time now... it just happens yknow?**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Soo Valkyries sealed her name, tanith's not possessed, everyone's alive, the grand mage is the guy before corrival, Fletcherie is an item, Gordon revealed himself, skull or ghastly aren't elders, tesseract doesn't exist... yet *wink, wink* davina is alive, sanctuary isn't destroyed, ALL remnants are locked away in Macgillycuddy's Reeks and the kiss between Valkyrie and Caelan happened... hmmm i should think of a name for them... Caelyrie? Yeah! Ohk...**

**So now youh know why i called this story a new beginning (cos of different events) and a different story (cos of the time of the different events)**

**A Rare Find**

Valkyrie walked over with Skulduggery while Fletcher was talking to them.

"... And that's how i style my hair." Valkyrie whacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Boys." Valkyrie muttered

"So, who are you? Tell us everything." Said Skulduggery.

"I'm Melanie Hawthorn, I can do telekinesis. I have a taken name, it's Raven Moonshadow, because it just suits me. I know about names because I have read a book about them. I just _do_ magic, i don't know how it works. " Said the girl with the red streaks.

"And I'm Dominique Jackson. My mother was an Elemental, but she died when i was ten so she taught me a bit. My father was a teleporter but he's dead too. I lived with my cousins, but I ran away when i was fourteen and that's when I met Raven here, she taught me and i taught her. My taken name is Huntress Nightshade because I'm really good with archery and I just like Nightshade." Said the girl with pitch black hair.

"She never misses with a bow and arrow." Said Raven

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that good." Blushed Huntress

"Yes, you are! Stop saying that!"

"Uhh, why don't we go to Valkyrie's house?" Interrupted Skulduggery.

"Yes! What a good idea!" Said Fletcher.

"Why _my _house? Why not Skulduggery's? Or Ghastly's place?"

"Because, I am the driver, so I get to go wherever I say we go."

"Fine."

They all went to the Bentley, well, more like raced to the Bentley and Fletcher called shotgun, but Valkyrie shoved him off the chair and reasoned that she called shotgun for life, so he got stuck in the backseat grumbling profanities. Huntress sat on Fletcher's left and Raven sat to Huntress' left. Up close, Fletcher could see that Huntress was slightly tanned. When she turned to talk to Fletcher, he saw that she had electric blue eyes and thin red lips. She was wearing black and white clothes that matched her and a pair of black converses.

"So, Fletcher Renn, huh?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing that she is your girlfriend?"

"Right again. You got a boyfriend?"

"No. But there's this guy I like, too bad he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you'd _do_ anything about it."

"It would probably depend on the person."

"Still. My lips are sealed."

Fletcher _would_ like to try _those_ lips. Ugh, what is he thinking? He's got a girlfriend! Fletcher thought she was really pretty, prettier than Valkyrie. Then Fletcher started to think that he liked her. Man, whoever she liked must be really lucky. Valkyrie entered his mind again and he decided he would sort his feelings later.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Asking questions, now? Fine, I'll play, but I bet you, you will never figure it out."

"Well, is it someone I know then?"

"That would give it away!"

"Fine then. Is he… smart?"

"Yes, in his sarcasm… but _smart_ smart, no." Huntress smirked

"If you could describe him in one word, what would it be?"

"Cute, no wait, hot, actually cute… I don't know... can I do more than one?"

"Alright."

"Cute, hot, funny, smart, blonde, has a girlfriend, fit, sweet and charming. Oh yeah, and not good with first impressions."

"Ooohh, tough one, must be a really awesome guy."

"You wouldn't believe."

"Umm, is he magic?"

"Yep."

"What power?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"You would guess." Huntress smirked

"Is he special?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

"In every way."

"Gee, that narrows it down." Fletcher said sarcastically. "What does he look like?"

"Um, blonde hair, fair skin, bluish-green eyes, I can't tell from when I saw him. Thin lips and he has this smile that I love."

They continued playing that game, while Raven talked to Valkyrie and Skulduggery about other things.

"What are you going to do with us, Skull dude?"

"Well, Raven, how would you like to join our gang?"

"Really? A-are you sure? I mean, what if the others in the gang don't like me? What will they think of Huntress and me?"

"I am sure they would love you."

"Yeah, and then we can all save the world together. You can be heroes." Said Valkyrie.

"I would like that! What are we waiting for then! Let's kick some bad guy butt!"

"The only problem with that, dear Raven is that there are no bad guys' butts to kick."

"Oh, well in that case, can we hang out? Can I meet everybody?"

"Yeah, you can. After we get to my house, then I'll call everyone and tell Fletcher to get them here."

"Alright! That's awesome! Who's Fletcher?"

"The guy with the blonde, spiky hair. He thinks he's awesome."

"_Oohh._ Alright."

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Valkyrie Cain; the _Skull dude_ is Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Nice name Skull, can I call you Skull?"

"No."

"Yeah, Skull alright. So, Valkyrie, huh?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, I just think Darquesse would suit you."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery exchanged a glance like _how does she know?_

"Something I said?" said Raven, noticing their faces.

"No, nothing. Do you know anything about true names?"

"Yeah, I know _my_ true name, so does Huntress, we've both had it sealed, so you can't control us. Why do you ask?"

"You have a knack for names, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

With all their conversations going on, they reached Valkyrie's house in less than no time at all and by the end of it, Fletcher still hadn't figured out who Huntress liked, but they were leaning really close to each other and they hadn't noticed, and when they _had_ realized it, they leaned away and blushed.

While Raven, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were talking about what they were going to do once Raven and Huntress had met everyone, oblivious to what just happened between Fletcher and Huntress.

They got off and went into Valkyrie's house through the front door to find it deserted. Valkyrie started to panic.

"Mum! Dad! Helloooo?"

Then the reflection came down and said "They've gone out, they're not home. Would you like to go to your room and resume your life?"

"Oh, thank God. Yeah, let's go to my room."

So they followed Valkyrie up to her room. It was as messy as always and there were lots of magazines and books lying around. The reflection went back to its mirror and Valkyrie touched it.

"Oh, sooo cool! How did _you _get a reflection?"

"Oh, y'know… just some magic around."

"Oh, right. I knew that. Oh yeah, and Huntress?"

"Hmm?"

"Emo chick is Valkyrie Cain and Skull dude is Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Alright." Said Huntress. "Raven, I told you not to say it like that."

"Okay, sorry."

"Hi, Valkyrie and Skulduggery! Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Skull?"

"Oh, yeah sure"

"HEY! Why her and not me?"

"Because I _like _her and not you. 'Sides I know you're going to call me that anyway."

"Haha, true that."

Valkyrie called Tanith, Ghastly and China to meet at the Hibernian. Then she told Fletcher to take Huntress and get the Echo Stone from Gordon's house and bring it with them.

"Why do I take Huntress?"

"So she can get used to her surroundings and teleport us there when you're not around."

"Good idea, Val."

So Fletcher wrapped an arm around Huntress' waist, they both blushed and looked away with a little smile on their face. Then Fletcher teleported.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Sorry i havent updated in a while! I don't have a schedule and this is just for fun alright? Sides i was busy *coughs* sleeping... doing my work! :D and thanks to the ppl who added this and whatnot! I wuvs chus! I send you a virtual hug, cookies and chocolate cake! Ohk, prbly shortest AN EVER... hope youh like this chappy! Kinda forgot my plot... oh riiight! Never mind (",)**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**

**Oh, God No!**

Fletcher vanished just like that, which left Valkyrie with just Skulduggery and Raven. Skulduggery was calling everyone else to come meet at Kenspeckle's now, because Valkyrie didn't have their numbers.

"Wait." Said Raven "Since there's like, no more bad guys to fight... Do i have to go to school now?"

"Well, yeah, i guess. But don't worry, you'll probably be at my school with Huntress, then you two, along with Fletcher will probably be my only friends. I guess."

"Oh, alright!"

"Yeah, we can get you in school by like, tomorrow."

"Okay then! So how do you do it?"

"Well, the Sanctuary can like, hack the school computer, do some other fancy stuff, then you would be at school tomorrow."

"Oh cool! How do they know, but?"

"I sent them a text."

"Alright... i suppose i would be using Melanie Hawthorne now."

"Yep."

"And Fletcher?"

"Would still be using Fletcher Renn."

"Awww..." Raven said in a disappointed tone.

"I've called everyone to meet at the Hibernian now and they will be there in about ten minutes."

"Alright."

"Then, since Kenspeckle hates me, we will get Fletch and Huntress to teleport them to Gordon's."

"Why didn't we just go to Gordon's?"

"Because i feel like doing things all complicated, because we have nothing to do today."

"Oh." Said Raven and Valkyrie in unison.

So they all went back to the Bentley, this time with Raven and Valkyrie in the back and Skulduggery driving. They struck up random conversations about how a vampire from the Twilight Saga, named Edward was actually a fairy **(Do not own Twilight SM does. HAHA you cant sue me!)** and how his wife is a two-faced bitch. They talked about how Percy Jackson **(Dont own this either!)** could be Huntress' brother, but decided against it, she was most probably Luke's half-sister. They also talked about this creepy guy named Derek Landy **(don't own this too! Mwahaha! I keep my stuff!) **has to be stalking them, because all of his books are about their lives, except twisted and turned, to make it look cooler. Valkyrie didn't think he was a good title comer-uperer.

"A book with Skulduggery's name on it!" were her exact words.

Followed by a "Hey! I am quite proud of that! That man is a genius!"

With a "Pfft! Puh-lease!" from Raven.

They kept talking about pointless stuff until they got to Kenspeckle's.

-Meanwhile-

Fletcher and Huntress appeared at Gordon's house still in the awkward position of almost hugging. They separated and went to look for the Echo Stone. They were looking for ages, or so it seemed, until Huntress found it in the fridge.

"Found it! Hmm... who keeps an Echo Stone in the fridge... With the cradle? Probably Valkyrie must have forgot or something... Hey Fletcher! You can stop looking now!"

"Oh, thank God!" Said Fletcher, heading into the kitchen, where Huntress was. The Echo Stone was on the counter.

"I think i have finally figured out who you like!"

"Who then?"

"Well, let's see... he's hair obsessed..." Said Fletcher leaning closer with every word. "Smart, blonde, cute, sometimes annoying, not good with first impressions..."

He was really close now, just a few centimetres away.

"Yeah." Huntress breathed

"And about to kiss you."

"Ye-" But she was interrupted by Fletcher putting a finger on her lips and caressing her mouth with his. His kisses were soft and gentle. They were warm and sweet, but deep. Huntress was caught off guard and was really shocked by this. But then she kissed him back with the same passion. They tilted their heads to make the kiss deeper and Huntress wrapped her hands in Fletcher's blonde, soft, gorgeous hair and Fletcher wrapped his arms around Huntress' waist. They pulled apart after a while for the stupid human need of oxygen.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry. You have a girlfriend. I shouldn't have... You know."

"Uh, yeah... I'm sorry too... i shouldn't have done it. I've cheated on Val..." Said Fletcher sadly "This never happened alright?"

"Um, yeah... i guess?" Said Huntress, saddened by this fact "We could still be friends right?"

"Yeah, yeah we could, Tress."

Huntress smirked "Nice nickname, i think i could get used to that. Raven always called me Hunty, not a good name... But Tress, that's awesome."

"Hah, yeah thanks. I have a knack for names."

"Yeah, sure Fletch. Let's go to the _Hibernian_ already... i don't know where that is so you would have to teleport me there..."

"Yeah, alright."

Fletcher wrapped his arm around Huntress' waist and before either of them could react, they teleported.

**Yeahp, it's short, i'm sorry... i'll make it longer. DON'T SHOOT ME! But um, yeah...**

**Ooooohhhh... what will happen between val and fletch? What happens to raven and huntress? What happens at school? Wait like a few weeks to find out...**

**Huntress/Tress Nightshade xoxo**


	4. Confrontations, Chats and Free TV

**Where was i? Oh right, at the Hibernian, talking bout stuff right? And school, i guess... Sorry haven't updated in AGES! But didn't i tell you? A couple of weeks or something... sides i have nothing to do today, so i might as well update.**

**Message to Melanie: Here you go! I updated! Now quit harassing me! I will update a little later, don't count on me to update often! CORAKI WON!**

**To those who think ZOMG fletch would never cheat! In my defence, this time continumumumwhatever (lets just call it timestrike! Alright?)is when val and fletch aint serious. So there.**

**PS: couplings will be as follows. Raelan, Fletchress, Valduggery and Ghanith**

**Review and i will give you a choc chip cookie!**

**HuntressNightshadexoxo**

**PPS: No, my real name isn't Dominique Jackson, it's Dominique Wayland (no joke), but like, i like PJAO alright? And to those guys who've read mortal instruments, yes you. Yes i would LOVE to be related to Jace. But im not :'( Sides, he's a Herondale/Lightwood**

Fletcher and Huntress just _happened_ to teleport when Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Raven got out of the car. So naturally, they all fell over in one heap except Skulduggery of course, the annoying skeleton, who used his powers to keep himself upright.

"Get your foot off my face!" Said Val

"Get you face off my foot!" Said Huntress

"Gahh! Get up Fletcher!" Said Raven

"Trying to! Skull! Help us up!" Said Fletcher

"Nahh, it looks like youre fine just there. I'll go ahead." Said Skull

"Annoying prick." Said Raven

"Hey!" Said Fletcher **(yknow what? I'll just say the names...)**

"Not you! Skull!" Raven

"Oh, all right." Fletch

"Hunty! Get up!" Raven

After a few minutes of bickering and insults, the four of them managed to get up and go to the Hibernian. They went through the screen and into the lab.

"took you long enough" Said Skulduggery

"Oh shut up, it's not like _you_ did anything." Said Raven

"Don't make me get a dog on you." Threatened Tress

Val and Fletch stifled their giggles.

"Be quiet, all of you!" Said Kenspeckle

"Sorry" all of them said on different levels of enthusiasm.

Then Tanith, Ghastly and China came in.

"So what's all this talk of "powers we have never heard of?"" Said tanith making quotation marks in the air.

"Well," Started Skulduggery "these two, right here" He motioned to Raven and Tress "Have been spotted in the park by yours truly-"

"No he didnt! i did!" Said Val

At the same time Raven and Huntress shouted "LIES!"

"okay, okay, maybe i didnt..."

"That's right skull boy." Muttered Raven

"But still! Huntress over here-"

"Tress"

"Alright! _Tress_ over here, can teleport and is an Elemental."

There were audible gasps all over the room. Kenspeckle cleared his throat.

"Didnt i say that my lab wouldnt be used as a headquarters?"

"Oh, right... Fletch, Tress, teleport everyone to gordon's"

"Whatever." said Fletcher

"No freakin duh!" said Huntress

So Fletcher teleported Val, Skulduggery, and China to Gordon's while Tress went with China, Tanith and The Echo Stone. They all appeared in the living room and Ghastly, Tanith and China threw up.

"Where were we?"

"Talking about me!" Said Raven

"Oh, right. Unfortunately"

"HEY!"

"okay then, _this_ is Raven, she is telekinetic."

"Yes, indeed"

"We havent seen anything like this in ages!" Exclaimed Ghastly

"To the Grand Mage!" Said Fletcher

"Hey, I love that movie!" Said Raven

"What movie?" **(lol see my reference? Yeah? Yeah? No.)** Said Huntress

"You know! The movie with the guy! With the face!"

"Ooooohhhh… have you been on youtube again?"

"yeah…"

"Well, anyway" Said Tanith, "what are we going to do now?"

"I have a suggestion."

"Gah!" Shouted Valkyrie, and did a roundhouse kick on Caelan, who was incidentally standing behind her.

Caelan, of course, blocked it without even trying.

"what? Are you doing here?"

"ooooooh… is there something going on between you guys?" said raven

"huh?" said val

"See, if that guy was a normal dude, with the whole exception of him being a vampire-yes I can tell- you wouldn't have overreacted and just jumped." Said Tress

"She's good with people's relationships" added Raven

"this is Caelan-" Said Fletcher

"_someones_ jealous!"

"oh shut up raven, and skull, stop smirking, I can feel it." Said Fletch, with a pointed look at Skulduggery. "he's a vampire. And no, Raven he doesn't sparkle" Added Fletcher before Raven could ask.

"AALLRIGHTY THEN!" sad Huntress, before anything could get awkward

"So um, Val mentioned something about a school?" Raven said, changing the subject

"Yeah that's right."

"What school then?"

"Lights Of London" Said Valkyrie

"It's not even in LONDON!" Said Raven

"LOL?" Said Huntress. "hahahaahahahahaahaaa! Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what i said." Said Fletcher

"Yeah, well, we're going there tomorrow."

"So, um does this mean, you're joining our motley crew?" Said Ghastly

"Uh, yeah. I guess..." Said Raven

"I love that band! I don't know theyre songs, but i love that band!" Said Huntress

"um... alrights? So, yeah. Anyone want tea?" Said Val

"Nahh.. i'm fine." Said Tanith

"Same" Said Ghastly

"Yeah thanks." Said Raven and Huntress.

"i'll go with you." Said Fletcher

"okay then..."

Fletcher and Valkyrie went to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"May i talk to you?" Said Caelan

"Umm... alright... i guess... LET'S GO!" Said Raven, winking at Tress. "Bye Hunty!"

"Later."

"We're going upstairs." Said Ghastly.

"Yeah." Said Tanith

"Oh, ughh! Sorry if you think i have a dirty mind, but ughh! Just remember, the walls are thin." Said Huntress with a smirk.

"How did you- oh riiight, relationships... is that part of your powers?" Said Ghastly

"nahh, it's kinda obvious when you say it like that."

"oh okay, we'll be back." Said Tanith, winking

"ewww..." Said Huntress and cringed

Tanith and Ghastly ran upstairs.

"So, Skull... 'Sup?"

"Sup? Whats that?"

Huntress gasped. "You seriously don't know what that means? Really? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Not really."

"Do you want me to teach you? I could... if you want."

"oh alright, so what is "sup"?"

"umm, this is weird right? But okay. Sup is what's up? Shortened. It's like saying, uhh... what's new? or whats happening? or what's going on?"

"Alright"

"Ummm... so yeah. So Skull... 'Sup?"

"Yeah, well, nothing much now-"

"_Now?_ What do you mean? Like you haven't done anything now, but you did something epic before? Omigosh! You know what else is epic? Epic movie! And and Eclipse! Have you seen it?"

"Yes and no" Said Skulduggery attempting to answer all her questions.

"You haven't seen Eclipse? Really? You know what? Screw Epic Movie, i'll tell you about Eclipse!" Said Huntress excitedly

"Okay, so what's it about?"

"Well, Skulduggery we have A LOT to talk about here. Step into my office..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why did you want to come with me?"

"we needed to talk. Alone."

"Okay, so what's this about?" said Valkyrie as she put the water in the kettle.

"Us."

"Us? What about us? Wait Fletch, i need to tell you something before we go into the subject."

"Me too."

"i kissed Caelan." Said Valkyrie

"i kissed Huntress." Said Fletcher at the same time

"Wait. What?" Said both of them

"You first." Said Fletch

"Alright, i went to Caelan for help, i wanted to know about Darquesse and me and my blood. I had him taste it," Said Valkyrie without looking at Fletcher. "Then, we kissed. I think i might really like him. I don't know. I'm sorry Fletch."

"i know."

"_you know?_"

"yeah, i teleported there, cos i was looking for you. I found you alright. Then i went to the beach. I haven't told you. But i kissed Huntress, and i think i have some sort of connection to her. Stronger than ours."

The tea was ready by now and by this time they were headed to the living room.

"We could be just friends now."

"Yeah, i think so too."

"TEA!"

"... and that is why i'm Team Jacob." Said Huntress to Skull

"i see. Interesting indeed."

"oh thanks for the tea!" Said Huntress and drank and chatted with Fletcher and Valkyrie, while Caelan and Raven were outside play fighting each other. It was interesting to see, really. Raven's telekinesis with Caelan's vampirey powers. The only thing that was missing was the popcorn.

"oh look, free TV!"

"Five on Raven" Said Huntress and Fletcher at the same time

"Five on Caelan" Said Val and Skull.

Money was thrown on the table and later given to Tress and Fletch as Raven got Caelan caged in a ring of trees that she recently uprooted.


	5. School and Other Nightmares Part 1

**Chapter 5!**

**Alrights guys! Chapter 5! Currently have no fans, but ahh well… no one cares. I'm used to it. I swear! READ THE DAMN STORY! REVIEW THE DAMN STORY! I'm weird… get used to it… my friends already have… like a couple of days ago. Oh um, MELANIE! I know you're reading this! Chapter 11 is in the diary! You can read it, if you get past the random drawings, graffiti and love hearts with the names 'Fletcher' and 'Jace' and 'Jacob Black' in them. And to you my non-existent readers! I'm planning to do 25 chapters in this with an epilogue part 1 and 2 at the end. And I might do a sequel, dunno what to call it yet. Well, I do, but like, you have to find out!**

**Review and get a gajillion dollars! With an extra cookie! And a TEDDY BEAR!**

**Laters gee!**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**

Huntress POV:

_Ooooh *ching ching* ooohhh *ching ching* you know you love me! I know you care! Sh- SLAM!_

"Mmmgh."

Monday. Ughhh. Worst day of the week! Even worse when Valkyrie's got a Justin Bieber alarm clock, playing BABY! Jeez, worst singer ever!

White ceiling? Check. Black covers? Check. Failure to get up? Check. Whoop-de-doo! School… I hate school. Well, whatever. What can I do?

I get out of bed, and grab my school uniform and underwear from the closet of 'my room' (I'm actually in Gordon/ Valkyrie's house in one of the massive rooms). I go down the hallway and into one of the bathrooms; I wash my face, put on deodorant, shrug out of my jammies, do other get-ready stuff and look in the mirror. My slightly tanned body looks tough, with a faint trace of abs. I look alright. I get out of my old underwear and into my new ones. I then slip on the crisp, white, tight shirt that hugged my almost there curves. I slipped into the skirt that was below the knee, it was blue in a Scottish-kilt pattern type-thing.

It's too damn long! Hmm… maybe I could roll it up? Yeah!

I roll up my skirt. Once. Twice. There that looks better. I was just about to head out when I remembered. MY HAIR! Oh God, it looks like tumbleweed came out of a Hollywood set and landed on my head! Valkyrie has to have a flatiron somewhere here! Note to self: Buy own flatiron later.

I rummage around in the cupboard, until I find a black, iron magic wand aka. Flat iron! Thank the lord! I plug it in and it only takes half a minute to warm up. Hmm… how and where did Val get this? I should get one like this! I put on some protector on my hair and take the flatiron through my hair one section at a time. There. That looks kinda hot if I do say so myself! My pitch black hair looks emo-y but in a good way. I find an electric blue headband that would go well with my eyes and head out.

I go back to my room to pack my stuff and put on my tie, loosely obviously. I undo the top button too. There all set.

I go downstairs and get the Cheerios into the bowl with some milk from the fridge. I was joined by Raven, Fletch and Val a few seconds later.

"Guuhh. Morning Hunty… I hate school." Raven

"Who doesn't?" Huntress

"Nerds." Raven

"Oh yeah. Well, whatever" Tress

"Hey, Tress. Raven. Val" Fletch

"Hey Fletch." Val

"Sup Fletch" Tress

"Mmmghh..." Raven

"At least there is one good thing about this." Tress

"What? Is it that Skulduggery isn't driving us for once and we're taking a bus?" Val

"No. we're going to LOL hahaa" Tress

"Ahahs, yeah, weirdest name ever. Unless you count Aydin Danyal Akyol" Raven

"Who's that?" Asked Fletch

"No-one" I said tightly

We all ate Cheerios and left the bowls in the sink for Ghastly to clean up. Or Tanith.

We grabbed our bags, walked outside and waited at the bus stop for a couple of minutes. We were the only ones there. We sat in comfortable silence, all thinking the same thing: What's gonna happen now?

The bus came and we all got on, we all sat in different places: Val, near the front. Raven in the middle and Fletch and me at the back.

General POV:

They all arrived at the front gates of Lights of London or LOL and immediately followed the crowd. From the bus ride, all of them made some new friends, except Val. Duh! Emo-ness and all. That's when Huntress saw him. Aydin. Hoping he wouldn't notice her, she power-walked away to her locker, which coincidentally was next to Raven and in between Fletcher and Valkyrie. **(If you don't get it, it goes like this L-R: Fletch, Tress, Raven, Val)**

They did their locker combos and opened the lockers. Taped onto the back of each door was a timetable, map and a couple of magnets holding them up. There was graffiti too, but it was awesome graffiti.

"What have you got?" Said Raven. "I got Homeroom with Mr. Tucker, then Math with Miss Stewart and English with Mr. Lightwood. Two worst subjects first thing. FML"

"Oh, well lucky you." Said Huntress sarcastically "I've got Homeroom with Mr. Wayland, Science with Miss Fairchild and Music with Miss Ride"

"Yeah," Said Fletcher "Well, I got Homeroom with Miss Cullen, Geography with Miss Gray and Music with Miss Ride; hey we got a class together!"

"Oh cool! I think we're doing guitar at music from what Selene said. Piece of cake"

"mmm, cake" Said Raven

"Oh, well," Said Valkyrie "I've got Homeroom with Miss Fray, Math with Miss Stewart –yeah hi five Raven!- and PDHPE with Mr. Mellark."

_Riiiing!_

"Well, we better get going, then."

"Yeah, see you at recess, or whatever."

They all walked their separate ways into their classes. Little did they know that this was going to be a very _off _and mysterious day…

Homeroom:

They all walked into their homerooms and the teachers said roughly the same thing. That went for all of the classes. It went something like: "Hello, class this is (insert name of fave character) s/he will be in our class, make her/him feel welcome."

And the students responded with something like: "Hey, (insert name)"

**Huntress POV:**

"Hello, I believe I am a new teacher here. My name is Mr. Wayland. I would be taking this class for the whole year."

I didn't listen to much else because, well, no-one bothers. I was sitting next to a girl I met off the bus, her name was Stefanie, we were passing notes, and basically the bored stuff you do. It wasn't until everyone was looking at me did I notice that Mr. W had asked me a question.

"Excuse me? Could you say that again?"

"I said, what is your name?"

"Do the role and you'll find out."

"Okay, may I see that piece of paper then?"

"What piece of paper sir?" I say with wide innocent eyes, as I hide it behind my back and click my fingers to burn it. "My notes sir? Cos you know, this _is _homeroom."

"Yes, give me your paper."

I hand him a piece of paper with some work on it from who knows where.

Mr. Wayland narrows his eyes as he hands it back to me. Then he starts the role.

"Angelica Aguilar!"

"Here"

"Jason Grace!"

"Here"

"Emma Bucholtz!"

"Here"

"Jacob Black!"

"Here"

"Therese Callaghan!"

"Here"

"Xavier Woods!"

"Here"

"Sabrina Dib!"

"Here"

"Aydin Akyol! ..."

"Here"

My blood froze. Aydin is in my class. OMG! Ohkay, try not to freak. Calm down, he probably hasn't noticed you. Yet.

"…Dominique Jackson!"

"Here"

I see Aydin turn around to look at me, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. I faintly hear Mr. Wayland in the background.

_Riiing!_

We go out of class to the hall.

Aydin spoke first "YOU!"

"YOU!" I said

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" We both said at the same time.

I decided to answer first. "Going to school, what do you think? How is that bitch of yours anyway? What's her name? Kayla? Or was it Alicia? I forget, how many sluts do you go out with these days anyway?"

"That is none of your business." He began tightly, by now a crowd had gathered to watch this. I could see Fletcher's face in there. Oh look, there's Val. "I'm here because I thought that _other_ school held bad memories, I left to go here."

Raven was immediately at my side.

"Alcohol." She said curtly

"Melon." He said evenly

Suddenly a teacher came. "Aaaalright guys! Break it up! Go to class now!"

Everyone left with money being passed. Probably betting on a fight or something. Whatever.

Fletcher walked up to me.

"Hey, what room you in?" Fletch

"25. You?"

"26, right next to you."

"huh, cool."

"So what was that about?"

"Oh, um that was _Aydin Danyal Akyol_" I said, lacing his name with venom. "You know how it is."

"Actually, no I don't know."

"Oh well, it was ages ago, when I was 14. We sorta dated and like, we really loved each other. I thought he was 'The One.' You know?"

"Oh, alright… is there more?"

"Yeah, he hurt me pretty bad, I wont go into detail –not literally-" I added, seeing Fletcher's face, even though I knew it was lies "we were inseparable and then, well, he started acting weird, like he was distant and then one day, I had enough and we both said it at the same time, those two words: it's over."

"Oh, so he's your ex?"

"Yeah, but then before you found us at the park that day, he sent me a text. I never deleted his number. It said-" I told Fletch, then handed him my phone

"'I have always loved you? I only dated those girls to test you? I want you back? You know where I am? Let's go do 'it'? Aydin x'" Read Fletcher. "What? Well, why didn't you go?"

"I didn't go, because, well, I didn't know what to do. Then I saw you in the park and then you kissed me and I knew-" Said Tress, then blushed.

"knew what?"

"knew… that.. i.. that… i… that we, um shared a bond deeper than that…that you were for me…" the last part was faint, but Fletcher still caught it.

"But you are."

"Really? You think so? Oh look, here's my room. See you at music."

"yeah, later."

First period passed really quickly, given it was only half an hour. Second period was music, which was in room 20.

Raven POV:

Jeez, Aydin was _here?_ Oh God, I feel sooo sorry for Hunty! I hope she hasn't remembered! Hmm… I'll worry about her later. Oh, look a pretty person! I'll go make friends with her!

"Hi! Omigosh! I'm new here! My name is Melanie! Melanie Hawthorne!"

"Oh hay! I'm Angela! Angela Carr!" **(tell her on Monday Melanie! Lol)**

"Oh cool! So, um… like… wanna be friends?"

"Haha ohkay!"

"ummm… Have you read Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"Um, no. but I really want to! Everyone is always talking about it!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, you cant see it but the girls in this school are divided in two: Team Fletcher and Team Caelan. A small majority of people are Team Valkyrie. I don't know who to like yet, so I'm team Valkyrie."

"Oh really? Well, I'm Team Caelan, my uhh best friend/practically sister is Team Fletcher, but hey, we'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, hey. Don't worry about English! Mr. Lightwood is the most chill teacher there is! Practically no homework. Ever. And he's really nice. Some girls say he's hot, but he's off limits."

"Why?"

"He's gay."

"Oh! That's sooo awesome!"

I sat next to Angela and I also found out she had a friend, his name was Drake, so there we were. It was a _very_ entertaining English lesson. Officially my favorite subject.

_Riiinngg!_

**Ohkay, I'll stop here and make a part 2 cos this is getting long! Like 7 pages on word!**

**There's the button! You know what to do**

**I guess it's there somewhere…**

**REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	6. School and Other Nightmares Part 2

**Part 2!**

**AN: Hey guys! I just realized that I have more readers than I think I have! YAY! Love youh guys soooooo much! My traffic thing broke before so I didn't know how much… but still YAY! Oh uhm PART 2! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Melanie: MEL! Just one word. PAINTBALL and COKE! Swear, I had like, 5 chapter ideas after that! Lol!**

**Without this chick over here ^ I would never have found FanFiction and never would have made this. And I would've updated less often :L Thanks Raven ;))**

**Angela: ANGELA! Thanks sooo damn much! Oh yeah and the F chord! It's like first finger on first fret, second frm bottom. Second finger is directly below that, third finger on second fret on third frm bottom and fourth finger on the fret after and string above third finger. PHEW!**

**Without this awesome grrrrl over there ^ I would've led a very homicidal life, and in a freaking emoness depression type thing. In other words grrrrl you keep me SANE! Thanks Angela :P**

Huntress POV

Oh YAY! Music! Finally! Something to keep me from killing someone! I have always loved music as a little kid, I used to play guitar, which I hear is what we are doing today.

I check my timetable to look for where to go. Room 3, the other freaking side of the freaking school! WTH! The walk was going to be long. Then Fletcher walked along to join me. Scratch that last part, this was going to be a fun walk.

"Hey." Said Fletch

"Hey."

"So, room 3 huh?"

"Yep." I replied, popping the P

There was an awkward silence after that, and we kept walking, when someone randomly said "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" And threw Skittles everywhere. People ran and caught them before they hit the ground.

"well, that's something you don't see everyday."

"Actually, it is." Said a girl.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Angela. What room?"

"Oh, um, this one." I said, pointing to room 3. We got there really quick.

"Okay, well, bye."

"Later."

We walked inside room 3 and the teacher just said "Oookkay! Partner up and grab a guitar!"

Fletcher, of course, partnered up with me.

"Do you play guitar? Cos I sure as hell don't!"

"Oh, yeah, do you want me to teach you at Gordon's? I'll buy a guitar later." Note to self: Buy a guitar.

"Oookay! Class! You can do whatever you want with the guitars now!" Yelled Miss Ride.

Everyone started playing with the strings and trying out some stuff, kind of beginner stuff, I thought. Hey, whatever. So I started to play Love Story, by Taylor Swift. Quietly singing, just to remember the chords. _C, Am, F, G. _As I got closer to the end I started playing _D, A, Bm._ Then I finished. So I started singing a different song, another Taylor Swift, this time You Belong With Me.

_(D) _For the intro, I thought. (_D) "Youre on the phone with your girlfriend, she's (A) upset. She's goin off about somethin that you (Em) Said, cos' she doesn't get your humor like (G) I dooo…."_

I changed chords smoothly, getting the feeling of playing back in me, I felt so FREE! It was awesome! I was in my own world!

Fletch POV:

I was startled to hear Tress sing. It was absolutely like Taylor Swift, only better, and when she plays the guitar, it's like she's in her own world. Woooaaahhh….

Apparently, I wasn't the only one that noticed, all the other students started looking at her, even Miss Ride. Their faces were obviously awestruck. Only when did Tress stop playing that she realized that people were looking at her. She blushed and handed me the guitar.

"Uhm, were we supposed to sing?" Was all she said.

"Where did you learn that? Who taught you?" Said an astonished Miss Ride.

"I was about to say the same thing myself," I whispered in her ear, which made her shiver.

"I…uh…. I taught myself…. And watched…. YouTube….?"

"Seriously?"

"Um, yeah, I guess…."

"Could you play another song?" Asked someone in our class, his name was Jarrod, I think.

"Um, alright."

So she started to play I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

"Oh, well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get baaack…."

It was so mesmerizing.

_RRiiiiinnngggg!_

The sharp sound of the bell made everyone jump, and we quickly started packing up. RECESS! Oh god, this was going to be a loooong day. Really long.

We were the last ones left in the room and I could hear Miss Ride talking with someone over the phone.

"Oh, Fang, what am I supposed to do?"

…

"Yeah, let's move the- no! we cant do that!"

…!

"No, not the only way! Sides Dylan-"

!

"SHUT UP! I LOVE YOU! NOT HIM! QUIT FREAKING OUT!"

She hung up.

Awkward.

We left really quiet, Pink Panther style… I could almost hum the theme song.

Dah dum dah dum... da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum, da duuuuum, da da da dum.

Haha! We have escapuh deh!

We walk to our lockers to get our lunch and head to the cafeteria, where Raven and Valkyrie were already sitting down.

Raven POV:

I had already bought my lunch from the cafeteria and Valkyrie was sitting next to me, I madly waved as Hunty and Fletch came over. Hunty had it. This was going to be PRICELESS. I motioned to her in that non-conspicuous way we had to say that I had brought it. Fletcher was in on it too. I think. THIS IS GONNA ROCK!

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Dom."

"Uhm… Val… come locker with me?" Someone give this chick an Oscar!

Hunty slipped me the thing under the table. Mwahahaa! I felt like a freaking evil GENIUOS!

"But you just went. With Fletch. Like five seconds ago."

"I forgot something, come on. I need to get a drink too."

"Fiiine." Said Val

_Oh, don't worry, things are bout to get interesting. _I thought.

They went out to the hall and I took my chance.

"Mwahaha!"

Fletch gave me a WTF? Look.

"Hey, don't do that! I'm bored. I need ACTION!"

He gave me a badass nod of understanding. How badassy of him.

I opened Val's bottle and tipped all the water out onto a plant. And I popped the can and poured everything in.

Fletcher read the can. How smart of him. "Monster?" How dumb of him to ask that.

"Nahhh, Fletch, it's Orange Juice, what else do you think?" I said. Sarcasm is my second language.

"Oh, I see the plan now."

"Indeed."

"But, what if something bad happens?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Val and Hunty came back in silence. I quickly put everything in place. Hunty gave me a wink, and sat down. Then Fletch put his arms around her. Awww…. How adorable.

Val took a full drink of her bottle. Hunty made sure she was uber thirsty so she wouldn't notice the difference when she drank. Val downed the whole bottle. Hah! This was better than I expected!

I turned on the camera and took off the lens cap. The effect was immediate, Val started jumping up and down in her chair I whipped out the camera. Mwahahahaaaa! Hunty and I hi-fived under the table.

Then Val jumped up and started running around yelling "THERE'S TOO MUCH RAINBOWY GOODNESS! SNICKERS! GET SOME NUTS! OOOPH!"

The she started going all Charlie the Unicorn.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! LET'S GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!" Then she grabbed a bit of paper, rolled it up and stuck it on her head.

"NEIIGHH!" She ran around the cafeteria, with people looking at her and laughing. Val ran into the wall. With her face still there, her voice was muffled and the horn fell off. Then she fell back.

"IT'S A CONSPIRATESY! THE WALLS ARE GANGING UP ON ME!"

"You mean conspiracy." Said a random kid from the caf.

She kept running and everyone was all clutching their sides, faces going red from laughing. Then Val ran into the doorjamb.

"MELANIE! THEYRE WORKING AGAINST ME! HELLPPP!"

Then she landed face first into the floor.

"THE FLOOR IS IN ON IT TOO!"

Then she stood up and started to sing Brittney Spears. BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!

"MY LONELINESS IS KILLIN ME AND I- I MUST CONFESS, I STILL BELIEVE, I STILL BELIEVE. WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND! GIVE ME A SIIIIIGN! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIMMEE!

Then the PA system went off _beep: Would Stephanie Edgely please go to the office? Stephanie Edgely? beep._

"THE VOICE OF GAWWDD! HE SPOKE TO ME! IT MUST BE A SIIGNN! HAHAHAA! I'M GOING TO HEAVEN BIITTTCCHHESSSS! HAHAHAAHAAA!"

Then she ran off, running into the glass door, "THE DOORS ARE IN ON IT! FLETCHER! HELP!"

Then she opened the door and ran to the office and we followed her. Everyone was ROFLing their asses off!

Val ran to the office and I was still recording. I couldn't wait to show it to Skull!

"Hello, why have you come to the office?" Said the office lady. Her name tag said that her name was Margaret. How nice.

"I HAVE COME HERE BECAUSE GAWWDD TOLD ME TO! IT'S A SIIIGN! AN OMEN! OF A HIGHER POWER! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"Nope, sorry that's Harry Potter. Would you please go to the student counselor's office?"

"NO! YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOURE NOT A FREAKING SKELETON THAT CAN FLYYY!"

Margaret did a double take "Excuse me? OK, let me get the bodyguards, they can get you there."

We all giggled and tried to not laugh. It was very hard.

Then, two burly guys grabbed Val's arm and hauled her to the SC room.

"YOULLNEVERGETMEALIVE! IWILLRUNFREE! FREEDOM! FOREVER! YOUCANTTAKEAWAYMYFREEDOM! YOULLNEVERGETMEALIVE!"

By this time we were clutching onto each other trying not to fall over from laughter.

Val managed to knock the two bodyguards unconscious while we weren't watching. Well, actually, one was crying on the floor in the foetal position, sucking his thumb, but that wasn't the point.

By this time, the OL (Margaret) was putting on the most WTF? Face I have ever seen in the history of WTF? Faces.

It was too much! We broke into hysterics.

"!" We all laughed like the speds and awesome retards that we were.

Too bad the office lady had to call Skulduggery. He, of course was there in, like five seconds flat.

"!" Was all he said. Well, not really. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I was bored." I said

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You can watch it on tape if you want." Hunty said, gesturing to the camera. "It's funny! We should so get popcorn!"

That seemed to calm him down a bit. I think.

"Alright. We'll go home." He said. To the OL though, "Um, Fletcher, Ra-Melanie and Hun-Dominique will be going home with Va-Stephanie today."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, kids." Said Margaret. How nice of her.

"BYE!" then we all rushed out. We didn't notice what Valkyrie was up to until we saw her.

Guess what happened. Just guess. Really, you wouldn't get it in a million years.

Let's press pause on this scene for a moment, shall we?

I need to explain, that the ulterior motive of this plan was to go home and do… that will come later. Don't worry. So we all brought our bags to the office in preparation of this. See, my _experiment_ with lunch was in my bag, and well, they were… Cookies.

Now, I know what you are thinking. COOKIES? Raven, are you a dumbass or something? They're so harmless WTF is wrong with cookies? Well, did you even _**SEE **_the italics on the word 'experiment'? Yeah. You did.

Soooo, well with all the illegalness mine and Hunty's life has, we _kinda, sorta_ stole some illegal substances. Namely, Coke, Pot, Weed and Ecstasy. Not a lot, just a little to make…. COOKIES!

I wouldn't be surprised if your face was like this now:

O.o OR :O

That was such an emoticon moment.

ANYWAY! Let us press play.

"COOKIESSSSS! IMMA COOKIE MONSTER! OM NOM NOM NOM!" Shouted a high Val

"NOOOOO! STEPH! NO COOKIES!" I tried to warn her. But it was too late.

She inhaled the whole box.

Oops.

Not part of the plan.

Heh heh.

I'm screwed.

Shit.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! I WILL DOMINATE WITH MY COOKIE-NESS!"

We all had to grab a limb from Val and literally haul her up to the Bentley.

We stuck her into the boot.

I felt so badass doing that.

"well, that was… EPIC!" Yelled Fletch and Hunty.

"OMIGAWSH! I KNOW RIGHT?"

We all celebrated with hi-fives.

The best part? I got everything on tape. I see an awesome movie night in the near future. HECK YEAH!

Skull shook his head. "No… just… No."

We drove back in happy spirits and were laughing because we replayed the video over and over and over and over again! HAHAHAA!

When we got home, Val was still crazy and high.

So, it was only natural that we (Caelan, who was waiting at home, Fletch, me and Hunty) had a bet on when Val would crash. Skull just went outside mumbling obscenities under his breath. (I have never heard the words llama, mother, streamers (or was it strippers?), fish and balls in the same sentence. Niceee)

Money was handed around as Caelan won the bet. (Val crashed half-naked while on the toilet! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!) It was a good day for all of us!

Caelan won money, we were entertained, Skull got to drive and Val is the star in a new movie! I just love life, don't you?

**AN: YAY! I updated! It's my birthday today too! 25****th**** Feb! im turning 13! And I give you this chapter as a present! Reviews kindly accepted!**

**Also… please tell me what you like and don't like about the story! And how I could improve it! If you give an awesome review, you will… WILL be a character in this story. Only if you want to.**

**I want to also say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAELA FOR YESTERDAY! JOEL FOR TOMORROW! AND LARISSA FOR SUNDAY!**

**Thanks for sticking with this crappy story…**

**HuntressNightshade xoxo**

**PS: I was on a sugar high while writing this, it was really fun. THANK GAWWD FOR SPELL CHECK!**


	7. An Unfortunate End

I actually don't really write anymore and I'm sorry. I really do love writing but I just can't find the time.

I know it's not fair to the people who have been waiting for me to finish my stories so I'll just put up the entire plot and maybe someone can adopt my works (which I had every intention of finishing) and well, make it into something beautiful.

Once again, I am really sorry.

* * *

**A New Beginning And A Different Story:** Honestly, I didn't even plan this story, or more specifically, I did for the first couple of chapters and decided to wing it afterwards. I can't seem to remember the plot since this story was first thought up too many years ago to count, but it went along the lines of Fletcher falling in love with Huntress and ditching Valkyrie who would find love in Skulduggery and they would all save the world together while Raven would have a cute side story with Caelan. Cheesy and horrible? I know.

* * *

**My Awesomest Assessments Of All Time:**I was really excited for this one but again, I found that I had no time to actually upload it onto Fanfiction, there's a 1% chance that I might update it now and then but... I don't think you should count on it. I was planning to put up my Year 7 Poetry Assessment that my teacher said was of a Year 9 standard but so many years have passed so I don't think that'll be likely. But who knows? Maybe someday.

* * *

**Press Play On The Galeniss:**I was actually planning to make about 85% of my entire iTunes library relate somehow to the Galeniss and I wanted to include songs like _Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't_and _I Swear This Time I Mean It_ and just capture the fluffy Galeniss moments throughout their entire lives, centered mostly around school. It would have been the fluffiest fanfic ever if I had the time.

* * *

**Soulmates:** Now this one, I had a definite plot for and this is the one fic that I really regret giving up because it was just that precious. There's an unfinished chapter I plan to upload and I hope it'll be good enough even though it hasn't been Beta'd (Who I hope hasn't given up on me). The storyline would have been really cute too:

William Herondale is a carriage driver who cares for his sister. Tessa on the other hand is a "rich" clothing designer.  
One night while on his rounds, Will gets some horse trouble or a wheel problem and while trying to fix it, he is run over by a horse that Tessa was riding.  
Tessa awakens and is yelled at by Will on her way home saying that he can't get to the Institute ever since he was hit by Tessa. Will follows Tessa to her house and discovers he is dead and is now a ghost. Tessa helps Will get to the Institute and is guilty that she killed Will.  
Will goes back to Tessa's house saying he got lonely and had no one to talk to (He figured that if he was dead, the curse would be gone, which it was never really there in the first place). He also annoys her while he's at her house but she's grateful for the company.  
The two eventually become friends and learn more about each other until they fall in love with one another.  
Will goes home and over hears that he is not dead. Tessa and Will visit Will's body in the hospital (Where he was in a coma) and promise each other once Will wakes up they will do everything they did together when he was a ghost.  
Will wakes up but Tessa discovers that she is also a ghost when Will's sister walks right through her. Will is now alive and well but is sad when Henry (His guardian) tells him that he heard that Tessa died the other day, so Will decides to visit Tessa's house and is informed by Jem (Her best friend) that she is not dead. Will goes to the hospital and tells Tessa to wake up and that they'll do everything they did in their dreams and leaves her a note. A couple weeks later Will is at Kensington Gardens with his family when he sees Tessa well again. And the two reunite and admit that they love each other.

* * *

**U-ME:**Well the summary pretty much said it all. They would start out completely hating each other but Kyoya being well... Kyoya, would either blackmail (with the Kokoro Arashi information) or bribe Haruhi into joining as the female lead for U-ME along with himself and along the way they would fall in love. The story would end with them performing a concert then going backstage. Insert some cheesy line at the end to wrap everything up and make you go 'aww'.

* * *

Even though I may be dead in the fanfic world (I'll use this account just to review) it doesn't mean I'll be dead in the real one. I am very much normal and I promise you I don't bite. So please, friends would be amazing. If I ever get to meet any of you in real life it would be an absolute honour and priviledge. The amount of love I have for all of you... words can't even describe.

Thanks for being with me while I tried to fulfill my writing dream. It's been the best journey.

My social networking contact information is on my profile so feel free to go and harass me about my updates there.

* * *

Okay. I think that's it. I'll love and remember each and every person that had anything to do with my stories, whether it be following, favouriting or reviewing. I'll miss you all so much.

* * *

Mizpah.

"_A sort of good-bye without saying good-bye," he said. "It is a reference to a passage in the Bible. 'And Mizpah, for he said, the Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent one from another."_

_- James Carstairs, Clockwork Angel_


End file.
